The present invention generally relates to a novel class of O-silylated ketene acetals and enol ethers and a process for preparing the same. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with these O-silylated ketene acetals and enol ethers which are prepared via the 1,4 hydrosilation of a hydrosilation composition selected from the group consisting of aminosilanes, siloxanes and alkylalkoxysilanes with an .alpha.,.beta.-unsaturated carbonyl compound.